Dream Come True
by heyitsgmats
Summary: AUish: Jim comes home to his and Molly's flat tired, only to find a very willing pathologist to shake up his night. Smut


_**AN: Hello everyone, I'm sorry I've been inactive lately. I've been busy with college. It's been a long time and I decided to post my tumblr stories here as well, so that you guys can enjoy it as much as my followers on tumblr did:) I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Sherlock**_

* * *

><p>His eyes tired looking than before, an exhausted pout formed as Jim Moriarty slammed the door shut to his and Dr. Hooper's flat. He rolled his eyes and went straight to their crisp white bedroom. He glanced to his right as he went through the hall to find Toby sleeping soundly and opened the door to the master's. Placing his briefcase on the side, he immediately removed his suit and tie and changed into his sleeping wear.<p>

The rush of the water from the faucet to the sink filled the open bathroom, Jim looked up the mirror and splashed water on his face before grabbing a soft camel colored towel from the rack to dry his face. He looked at the clock, it was quarter to 10. Estimating Molly's shift that day, it will take 30 more minutes before she gets home. Jim stretched his arms and headed to the soft bed that can hold up to 5 people.

He slowly let himself sink in to the softness of the mattress, closing his eyes in the process before taking a big sigh. He was well into his sleep when he heard a close giggle and he knew exactly who it was. He growled while his eyes were still closed, and said, "Molly, shut up and come over here. Sleep." Jim lazily patted the free space next to him. He was waiting for a feisty retort, but it didn't came. He cursed himself how loving he was to the brunette and gave a sigh of annoyance.

"Molly, don't make me come and get you." Jim said with an annoyed tone, but the next thing that happened was something he didn't expect at all.

"Come and get me." Molly's voice was still sweet yet alluring, her words echoed in Jim's head as he immediately opened his eyes and look to his left. He looked at her and all he saw was cat ears. CAT EARS. It would have sounded ridiculous, but it was all his eyes took in. Her long brown locks falling over her naked body, her smile was so innocent yet she looked very seductive. He didn't know when or where she bought the pair, but it done him great in his nether regions.

"What are…" Jim failed to form a proper sentence, sitting up with great speed just to make sure she was real. It was not like Molly to be so viciously daring, most of the time he would take the reigns. He slowly sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes never leaving hers and continued, "What are you trying to do?"

"Whatever you want me to do." Molly replied with a slight smirk on her face.

"Where… Where did you get those?" Jim asked, hesitating for a moment, since the wonderful sight was all too new to him.

"Are you just going to keep on asking questions or..?" Molly said in an amused tone.

The time didn't even pass a minute when Jim hungrily kissed her into submission. His fingers between her long chocolate hair, the other on her naked waist. She looked delicious, like a fresh picked strawberry, he was ready to eat her. Moriarty quickly ran his hands down to her bare arse and squeezed them tightly, making her squeak. The Napoleon of Crime was enjoying every bit of her, hoisting her up as she wrapped her legs around his torso. Their tongues in heat of ecstasy, exploring each other's mouth, the continuous sounds of saliva and lips smacking, soft moans and breathy sighs were music to his ears as his boner throbbed.

Jim brought her to the bed, slowly parting for air as he carefully analysed her features. Her cat ears were still intact and her flushed face and perky buds convinced him more to go further. Molly quickly grabbed him by his neck and made her hot warm mouth on to his own ear, licking it, sucking the lobe and even nipping the highest corner. It didn't help that her legs were still wrapped around him, his pyjama pants were a hindrance to his hard on as he let her do as she pleases.

Jim was truly having fun, beats sleeping all night. She was about to kiss him when suddenly, his tongue roamed around her chest. Her creamy neck, her clavicles, down to her bosom as he buried his face, suckling and lapping each rose bud that made her moan with delight. Jim smirked as she kept on squirming. She may be dressed like a cat, but her mousiness can never be erased, and that's how Jim likes it. She was his Molly and He was her Jim, it was quite simple; He thought that the domestic life would turn out to be a bore, but she proved him wrong too many times, including this one.

Jim's hands slowly crept down to her abdomen, tracking light circles around her navel. Oh how he loved to tease her, she would blush more furiously than before and he would chuckle as always. But that night she was his little cat, he wanted her to moan for him. Deciding that he doesn't mind if cats clung on to him, as long as it was Molly, he guided his head down to lick her torso. With his tongue he quickly teased her going up and down, nearing her ample chest and down, mere inches apart from her slick warmth, it was driving her crazy and he definitely enjoyed it.

"Jim.. I.." Molly managed to say, but her head was full of mist and lust that she couldn't even tell him what she wants.

"So naughty." Jim grinned, his obsidian orbs staring at her hazy gaze which made her more beautiful.

"Please.." She breathed out, her chest heaving up and down much to his delight and carefully traced to fingers from her navel down to her soft and warm opening. Jim continuously rubbed the pink slit as she slowly lost control of her strength to hold her legs together, carefully parting them to give him entrance.

"I was supposed to sleep all night, but you… you just want to stir me up, don't you?" Moriarty looked at her wetness with lust, continuing what he was doing.

"… Maybe, I … I want you stirred up." Molly said with utmost certainty, she may be turned on at the moment, but she never fails to amuse him with her unpredictable responses.

Her replication made him want her more, Jim couldn't take it any longer, instead of torturing her, he felt like he was the one who was being teased. Closing his eyes as his lips collided with hers, hungrily and lustfully seeking satisfaction he completely took of his pyjamas and entered her slickness without complication. The abrupt action made Molly scream out his name, a sign which he shouldn't stop as he started to move vigorously that made her eyes teary with excitement.

Each thrust of his hardened member inside of her made her succumb to her lustful nature and kept on moaning and screaming out his name. Her chest moving the same tempo with each entry, their bodies melding together in hot drenched sweat, yet the cool London air made a contrast that fuelled their libidos even more.

"Tell me, Molly.. My sex kitten." Jim whispered in her ears. The pathologist tried so hard to think straight, but his voice made her wetter and she wanted him more than ever.

"What do you want?" He continued to whisper, each collision of their sexes made her spine tingle. The amount of attraction resonated between them as he was almost at his limit.

"I.. AH! .. I .." The brunette tried to open her eyes, but failed to do so. Biting her lower lip to keep herself from waking the neighbours, she ran her fingers all over his hair that made Jim obsess with her even more.

"Yes?.." He urged her to continue.

"I… I want-" But before she could reply, Jim Moriarty opened his eyes and shot up from the bed, startling Molly who just entered the bedroom.

"Jim! You gave me a fright!" Molly said, Moriarty never had a dream such as that before. He looked down to his pants which to his dismay found an untreated throbbing member. He closed his eyes and opened them once more before taking a deep breath and turned to face Molly.

"That.." The Napoleon of Crime looked at her with an unusual stare.

"Huh?" The pathologist was clueless, but soon remembered something, "OH! These?" Molly reached for the cat ears on her head, "I visited the children's area and we sort of played for a bit."

Jim didn't know if God was playing with him or not, but it was certainly serendipitous. He watched as she produced a glow of red from her cheeks, getting embarrassed how she looked.

"Well then.. Play with me." Jim smirked as he immediately grabbed Molly's wrist and started to undress her. Making his own dream come true, with his own kitten, Molly Hooper.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: How did it go? :) Feel free to review it and I hope you like it!<strong>_


End file.
